Now What?
by j-LO.lemon
Summary: Kagome travles to Death City and to help fight with the kishin. YOU GET TO HELP ME CHOOSE A PAIRING PLZ. im not sure if rating may change. Bad at summaries but plz give it a try. *help me with sum tips
1. another world

**hiiiii sorry i never wrote a story b4 hehehe *sweat drops***

**well plz help me if you can...**

**btw the "lemon" in my name doesn't mean i write them its jst a nickname my friends gave me since i wore a yellow shirt.**

**well thank you**

Chapter 1

_A New Mission_

I remember it like yesterday yet it happened a week ago. Here I am stranded in a desert to help save the world once again.

~**_flashback~_**

_"It... is it..." said a girl with brown hair and hopefull__ eyes. "YES ITS OVER! WHOOHOO!" cheered a girl with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. Suddenly in a flash of light the same girl is gone. With her friends screaming her name with every ounce of energy they had left. "KAGOME!" ... goodbye Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and everyone else... im sorry! _

_~**end of flashback~**_

That is the last thing I remember with being with my friends. Next thing I new I was floating in darkness while searching for something out of the darkness that was so thick I couldn't se my hand in front of my face. I waited and searched for what seemed like hours, days even. After a long time of searching I finally found a way a way out hoping and at the sametime not to believe if it was a dream...

~_**flashback #2~**_

_I looked around and all i saw was a desert. I kept looking around for any source of life when... "Wellcome Kagome," I turned around and found Lady Midoriko smiling at me with hopefully. I bow down to show my respect,"Lady Midoriko it's an honor to b-" I was interrupted by the sound of a ... giggle. I look up to see amusement in the Feudal Miko's eyes. __"Rise musume no need to bow but i need to ask you of a favor that is if you will hear me out...?" she asked. I gave a soft nod after getting up. "Your era here is in need of your help before it is consumed by darknessor also known as madness in this location I will direct you to the DWMA in Death City I will tell everybody of your whereabouts even your friends in the Feudal Era. You will be your own weapon and create your own weapons as well with your energy, I will personally be training you in your sleep. Now, Higurashi Kagome, protector of the Shikon no Tama otherwise known as the Shikon Miko, do you accept your journey to protect this world that has been chosen to be the home of many humans."_

_I waited a few seconds before answering "Hai... I accept."_

_~**end of flash back~**_

This brings me to my postion I am in now. In front of the DWMA after 6-7 weeks of traveling in the desert reached Death City, and this is only the begining


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii another chapter lol**

**I want some advice plz im not very good hahaha**

**well on with the story**

Chapter 2: Welcome to the DWMA

Kagome's Pov

I walked up the stairs and entered the school, my identity hidden with a cloak that covered me from head to toe. i kept walkin-

"AHHHHHHH YOUR NOT SYMETRICAL (sp?) AT ALL!" yelled someone from behind me while they pulled off my cloak causing me to fall and grab on the cloak while dragging the odd boy down with me.

"Omph..." I sounded when she fell on the ground.

Kid's Pov

I was walking down the hall to my fathers room when Liz said something

"Hey Kid could that person be an intruder" pointing at someone with a hooded cloak with several tears and rips not.. not.."AHHHHHHH YOUR NOT SYMETRICAL AT ALL!" I yelled pulling off the cloak only to see midnight raven hair with a blue tint.

Kag's Pov

"Totally not what i was expecting but can you remove yourself from my person." I said darkly getting up myself and staring in to golden-yellow eyes...

**Cliff hanger tell me some suggestions for the next chapter**

**well i might change my pen name to **

**LOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KIDD I KIDD**

**Well thx plz review**

***i forgot to put the disclaimer b4 and im not going to write/type it again**

**'clars throat'**

**"I OWN NOTHING OF INUYASHA & SOULEATER EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY'S PLOT"**

**Thx again**

**Ja Ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im srry i took so long im just thinking of writing a story for my friend ima ask her for a plot dnt forget to vote on the pairings :D**

**So far there are 2 votes for**

**KID & KAGOME**

**Plz continue to review.**

**Im sorry for updating late but I'm taking HS level math in MS so I'm sorry**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of SOUL EATER & INUYASHA**

**THANK YOU~**

Jewel talking/ lord death talking to jewel

_Recap-_

_"Totally not what I was expecting but can you remove yourself from my person." I said darkly getting up myselfand staring in to golden yellow-eyes..._

3rd person Pov

Kagome got up without any effort and continued on her little journey to meet Lord Death.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I SHOOT YOU! LIZ! PATTY! " exclaimed Kid.

"The names Higurashi Kagome I'm on a mission to meet the elder Shinigami that resides here. I have no ill intentions however if you wish for me to prove then you may follow, but for now, _Ja._" Kagome said turning around.

"Names Death the Kid, named after my father but people around here just call me Kid. My weapons are Dual pistols Liz and Patty. If your here to meet my father then i will escort you there I was about to meet him myself I was heading there anyway." He said walking in front the young woman.

Kagome's Pov (srry its easier for me to imagine when i put my self in my story in some way hehe.)

I followed the boy now identified as Kid... _Kid, Kid, ahha now I remember... I will just call him chibi-chan. _I thought to myself.

We continued walking with the blondes on our tails when we reached a room with a mirror and two beings within them. One of them was a read head from his aura i could tell he was a weapon with lots of power. _Maybe he is a Death Scythe like those Midoriko-sama talked about, hmmm._ i thought. Breaking out of my stupor I walked ahead infront of th death god and showed him the shikon jewel hanging from a chain i held out towards him.

"My mentor, resides in this jewel i believe you have heard of the sacred jewel of 4 souls. As of right now I am the protector of this jewel and my mentor wished to send you a message. All you have to do is hold it within your palm and concentrate." I said placing the bright pink jewel within his giant white glove making it become a dull pink.

**Jewel talk combo**

"Ahh , good afternoon Lord Death, I see you have met my musume."

"So she wasn't kidding to be the protector was she... she has power and her eyes show wisdom and experience. Tell me where did you find such a child."

"I don't know how but she has had more experience then even me when I was her age. She has seen blood, wittnessed death, and has had her soul split in half. She took the burden of being a protector with knowing the risks. She is not even frightened by the simple increase of strength. She told me that after what she had experienced she likes a challenge and enjoys to get stronger to protect the ones she love."

"She is pure but the question is why did you bring her here"

"To help you with the _problem_ down stairs, the kishin is evil, her job is to get rid is to get rid of evil put the two together the equation is not so hard. She knows of this job and is willing to take the risks for it. She is willing to die for this, but she took the job as if knowingshe wouldn't die."

"I understand i will asign her to one of the classes. I suspect she has been undergoing training?" 

"Of course, well then I should go I need to sleep after what I have been through."

"Very well, good night"

**end of combo**

Still Kagome's Pov

"I suspect she informed you of my purpose now, am I correct." I said taking the jewel gently from his hand and putting.

"Yes of course. Well do you have a place to stay to for right now, if not I may be able to spare a bedro-" spoke Lord Death until I interrupted him.

"No thank you, I rented an apartment today before coming here and got everything I need to last me for about 2 weeks before resupplying. I will come by early before classes to pick up my scedule. Well, _Ja Ne~_" I said walking away to the exit and waving my hand over my head.

_Time Skip_

I walked around the town and finally made it to my apartment. I walked in the building and got to my door. When I got to my door there was an odd couple next door yelling at each other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT THE KEY TO THE DOOR SOUL!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FORGOT IT INSIDE MAKA!"

_So there names are Soul and Maka hmmm oh well might as well make them go pink..._

"Yo can you keep it down and get a room because your faces are so close I'm afraid you might swallow eachother whole and if you want I can unlock your door or just go to the land lady for a spare."

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"The names Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kage." I said facing them with a smirk on my face.

**IM SORRY THAT WAS A HORRIBLE ENDING BUT MY FRIEND ON SKYPE REQUESTED IT I KNOW ITS A FAIL BUT I RLLY NEED HELP**

**By the way keep voting for the pairings everybody keeps voting on Kid or maybe I can do a love triangle idk. well anyway plz review.**

** -lemon**

_**Ja ne~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys im trying to update as quick as possible now so plz review i appreciate the tips you guyys r givin me thx ^v^**

**Disclaimer- i own nothing -.-... you know what i mean**

Kagome Pov

"So your our new neighboor" asked the girl.

"Yes I am I'm recently studying here since I came to Japan I will be going to the DWMA soon on request of my master I need to wake up early in the morning to get my scedule though and map but I think I will be able to manage now do you want me to open your door or are you going to sleep outin the hall?" I said my smirk turning into a smile.

"Yeah yeah just go ahead and see if you can" replied the albino haired boy

I walked up to the key hole and let my energy go through the hole and form thee shape of a key. I twisted the energy formed key and pushed the door open. "Suprise welcome to your home, well i gotta get going to bed for the early start. Don't be shy to ask me to open your door if you get locked in again, _Ja~._" I said walking back to my apartment and going inside and closing the door behind me.

I walked to my new bedroom and laid down on my bed with white and blue silk sheets and letting darkness take over me.

Maka Pov

"Hey Soul, do you think there was something wrong with that girl." I said

"Other than her wanting us to call us by a guys name, then nahhh she's alright" said Soul

"No not that, her soul was pure... so pure it was white instead of its normal blue of a regular. She is human but it feels like shes more tthan that. Do you remember how she opened our door, that key was made of her energy. Only energy." I said

"Well then you could ask her tomorrow *yawn* she did say she was going to our school maybe you could ask her then, but right now I'm goin' to bed *yawn*. Night Maka..."

"Good night Soul... Kage hmmm... I guess it does fit her personality. I guess i should take Soul's example and hit the hay." I mumbled to myself.

**Another chapter done in one day... I think oh well Plz review and dont forget to vote on the pairings teehee~**

** -lemon **_**Ja Ne**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry everybody for not updating my computer fu**ed up and I wasn't able to update and my mom just got her computer repaired and I'm using it in secret I'm going to update in order.**

**Soul Eater x Inuyasha - Now What?**

**Prince of Tennis x Inuyasha - Adopted Taisho Prodigy**

**Thanks everybody…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please and thank you**

Normal Pov

Kagome woke to the first rays of the morning sun which to her was around 5:00 am.

Her clothing consisted of a black knee length fight kimono with light blue sakura petal flowing on the sleeves, collar, and bottom of the kimono. The material being made of demon spider silk for it to be strong enough to withstand most damages. Linen bandages wrapped around her chest as a bra as well as being wrapped around her legs to go above her knees and wrapping around her arms to go to her shoulder. On her feet were leather boots (like Sesshomaru) in black color in light blue the kanji for Kami on the side of her ankle (think converse). Her hair tied into a high pony tail (Kanda from D. Gray Man) tied into a tight braid reaching the end of her back. Taking her backpack filled two notebooks and pencil case and her iPod with blue skull candy earphones she was off to school.

_~Time Skip~_

Kagome walked into the Death Room around 6:25 to get her schedule from Lord Death and leave the Shinkon no Tama with him during school hours due to orders from Midoriko.

_**Kagome's Flashback**_

"_Kagome-chan…." called Midoriko-sama._

"_Hai, Midoriko-sama you called?" replied Kagome._

"_I'm going to need you to leave me with Shinigami-sama for today I wish to discuss something with him." stated Midoriko._

"_Very well."_

_**End of Kagome's Flashback**_

Kagome's Pov

"Lord Death, are you in here?" I asked.

"Hey! Hi! Hello! How you doing Kagome" Lord Death answered popping out of nowhere along with Spirit coming in lazily yet calmly.

"I am wonderful, thank you very much. How 'bout the both of you" I responded.

"Were fine were fine" Lord Death said in a hurry while waving his hand back and forth.

"Very well then I came here for my schedule and to leave the jewel upon the request of Lady Midoriko."

"Of course you're in class Crescent Moon as of today" said Spirit

"Perfect." Said Kagome with a smirk on her face.

**That's all for now folks again I'm sorry as for the mistakes I'm sorry as well but I couldn't do this with the very little time I have.**


End file.
